Billet Pour
by Timmy7486
Summary: Scully recoit 2 billets d'avion pour le Canada


**Auteur** : SpookyTimmy  
**Date d'écriture** : 13 janvier – 17 janvier 2006  
**Diclaimer : **Les personnages sont la propriété de Chris Carter ...

**Billets pour …**

**Vendredi 13 Janvier, 2h36  
****Chambre de Scully,  
****Georgetown**  
Un soir de pleine lune, Scully n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, elle se tourne, se retourne dans son lit en vain, elle se fait un chocolat chaud mais rien n'y fait. Elle aimerait sortir, aller se promener se promener, prendre l'air mais avec toutes les menaces qui planent au dessus d'elle et de son enfant, elle hésite. Doit-elle appeler sa mère pour qu'elle vienne le garder ? Elle ne dirait certainement pas non car elle aime beaucoup son petit fils … Mais il se fait tard et …

Le vibreur de son téléphone cellulaire la sort de sa rêverie. Il était en mode silencieux pour ne pas que la sonnerie ne réveille William qui avait lui aussi du mal à s'endormir, ressentait-il la même chose que sa mère ? Qui cela peut-il bien être à une heure si tardive ? Elle regarde le cadran de son combiné : « Numéro Inconnu » … Elle n'aime pas que les gens l'appellent en numéro masqué, d'habitude elle n'y répond pas mais cette fois, elle décroche sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'y a personne à l'autre bout du fil ce qui commence vraiment à l'énerver. Elle espère que ce n'est pas encore un psychopathe qui veut s'en prendre à elle, à son enfant ou encore à Mulder bien qu'il soit parti pour les « protéger ». Il est parti certes, mais ça n'a pas empêché les malades de s'en prendre à elle et son fils… Elle laisse passer plusieurs secondes mais il y a toujours aucun interlocuteur qui se décide à parler, elle entend juste le souffle régulier de la personne, cette personne qui avait l'air de l'écouter, d'attendre que celle-ci en ai mare et raccroche à sa place. Ce qu'elle fait…

**2h41**  
Alors qu'elle se pose encore des questions sur ce mystérieux appel, son téléphone sonne à nouveau… Encore une fois c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle décroche avec l'envie de gueuler un peu contre son interlocuteur qui s'amuse à lui téléphoner à des heures si tardives mais avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de dire quoi que se soit, elle entend un triple décliques … ce ne peut pas être ça, pas possible que ce soit ce triple déclique qu'elle attendait. Elle ne veut pas y croire, elle préfère croire qu'elle a rêvé. Pour en avoir la conscience tranquille elle préfère aller vérifier que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense. Elle se précipite alors au salon.

**Salon de Scully**  
**02h46**  
Scully allume à toute hâte son ordinateur pour vérifier ses mails, elle se dépêche tellement qu'elle en fait tomber la lampe en se prenant les pieds dans son fil, elle écoute pour vérifier qu'elle n'a pas réveiller son fils… non, c'est bon, il dort toujours.

En effet, elle a plusieurs messages électroniques de non lus dont un provenant d'une agence de voyage ce qui l'intrigue un peu mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'intrigue le plus pour le moment … elle doit savoir si son imagination ne lui a pas jouer de tour … Elle regarde la provenances des autres mails : Monica Reyes, sa mère, son frère et … son cœur ne fait qu'un bon avant de s'accélérer, finalement, elle n'avait peut-être pas rêver, un mail provenant de la personne à laquelle elle n'osait même plus penser…

Elle commence à lire ce mail :

« _Dana,  
Désolé de n'avoir pu te parler tout à l'heure, j'ai écouté ta voix ce qui m'a un peu réconforté mais je suis resté, j'ai peur, trop longtemps ... j'espère ne pas avoir été repéré ! J'ai du mal à vivre sans toi ... ma vie n'a plus de sens ! D'accord c'était ma décision de partir mais c'est vraiment dur... Je me sens seul ... Je t'ai fait parvenir des billets d'avion pour que William et toi puissiez venir me retrouver ... J'espère de tout cœur que le FBI et Quantico te laisseront prendre quelques jours de repos ! Pour ne pas risquer plus de me faire repérer, je ne te recontacterai pas, je t'attendrai à l'avion ... si je ne te vois pas je comprendrai que tu n'as pas pu venir ...  
A toi pour toujours  
Mulder. _»

Le cœur de Scully s'emballe de plus belle. Elle ouvre alors le mail de l'agence de voyage et découvre que Mulder lui a bien réservé 2 places pour aller le retrouver sur l'île de Vancouver, au Canada. Il avait réservé un billet pour Scully et une place enfant pour leur fils. Les billets allés étaient pour le lundi 16 janvier et les billets retour, eux, ne contiennent aucune date pour le moment ...

Scully ne s'en remet pas ... elle va finalement le revoir ... après avoir autant attendu ... Elle passe dans sa chambre et sort son sac de voyage afin de préparer quelques affaires. Déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, ce mail a eu raison de sa nuit, elle est maintenant parfaitement éveillée. Elle choisit d'abord des affaires pour William, des affaires de toilette ... Pour ce qui est des siennes, c'est beaucoup moins facile, que lui a réservé Mulder ? Certainement pas quelque chose de très sportif sinon il n'aurait pas pris un billet pour Will. Ces retrouvailles commencent à la travailler comme un premier rendez-vous peut stresser une adolescente.  
Elle retourne finalement au lit et repense à tous les moments passés avec Mulder : leur rencontre, leurs enquêtes, ce qui les uni et ce qui les maintient désespérément séparés ... Elle s'endort, les larmes encore sur ses joues.

**Samedi 14 janvier  
09h33****  
****FBI**  
Alors que Scully ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, elle se rend au F.B.I. avec son fils que tout le monde regarde. Il a déjà beaucoup grandi depuis le départ de Mulder il y a plus de 4 ans déjà, il trotte dans les couloirs. Tous les regards s'arrêtent sur lui avant de s'arrêter plus longuement sur Dana. William ressemble de plus en plus à Mulder ce qui n'est pas pour empêcher pas les ragots de continuer. William se précipite dans le bureau de la secrétaire de Skinner, suivie de près par Scully qui doit courir pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

**09h47**  
Scully ressort du bureau avec un grand sourire aux lèvres ... elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents, Skinner a accepté de lui donner une semaine de congé payé.

Ensuite elle va acheter quelques affaires pour pouvoir faire patienter William lors du voyage de 3 heures qui les attend. Elle espère que William ne sera pas trop désagréable, il n'est jamais resté assis plus de quelques minutes à la même place, elle appréhende un peu se moment... William va-t-il reconnaître son père ? Elle l'espère de tout cœur !

**Lundi 16 janvier  
Aéroport de Washington  
10h07****  
**Scully tient la main de son fils qui s'impatiente et qui ne veut plus attendre pour monter dans l'avion. Il ne s'est pas encore vraiment ce qu'il fait ici bien que sa mère le lui ai expliqué mais ça l'amuse... Il court partout obligeant sa mère à courir partout derrière avec les bagages.

**10h26**  
Scully et son fils embarquent enfin dans l'avion. Elle commence à se demander si il ne va pas finir par se calmer et regrette de n'avoir pas pris la bouteille de nopron. Elle en oublie presque la joie qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de passer quelques jours avec Mulder. Au bout d'une demie heure de vol, il s'endort enfin et Scully peut enfin essayer de se relaxer, enfin essayer seulement car plus le temps passe plus son cœur s'emballe à l'idée de retrouver celui qui lui manque tant.

**14h31****  
****Aéroport de Victoria**  
Scully décide de porter son fils plutôt que de le réveiller, il est bien assez excité comme ça... Elle sort de l'avion et va récupérer leurs sacs. Elle se dirige ensuite en direction de la sortie où elle commence à détailler chaque personne. Tout le monde dévisage ce petit bout de femme porter si péniblement son fils endormi tout en poussant le chariot contenant leurs affaires. Elle revient sur ses pas car elle ne voit pas Mulder quand soudain quelqu'un pose sa main sur son épaule ...

A ce contact, Scully sursaute, William reprend position dans les bras de sa mère et se rendort aussitôt en lui serrant le cou de ses petits bras.

Scully se retourne alors et tombe nez à nez avec une personne qu'elle aurait espérée être Mulder. Son sourire disparaît de son visage pour laisser place à de la colère. Pourquoi cet homme qui n'est pas Mulder pose-t-il sa main sur elle ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il arrêté ?

- Bonjour mon amour, dit l'homme  
- Excusez-moi monsieur mais vous devez faire erreur, répond-elle gênée en vérifiant de sa main que son fils est bien.  
- Ah ! Excusez-moi madame ! Ne vous inquiétez pas le petit William s'est rendormi…

Elle réfléchi une seconde : comment cet homme pouvait-il connaître le prénom de son fils ? Il n'est pourtant pas marqué sur ses affaires ! Devant le trouble de la jeune femme, l'homme affiche un sourire des plus radieux.

- oh mon dieu ! Mulder ?  
- Bonjour mon amour, se contente-t-il de répondre. Heureux de voir que ton scepticisme est toujours là !

Elle n'en revient pas, elle n'avait pas reconnu l'homme de sa vie, enfin le second car il avait été devancé par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne sait trop comment agir envers cet homme qu'elle aime désespérément et à cœur perdu malgré la séparation. Elle se laisse aller à écouter son cœur et s'en même s'en rendre compte, elle se penche en sa direction et l'embrasse tendrement. Ils se regardent tendrement dans les yeux.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
- J'ai cru que William ne se calmerait jamais. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré ne pas le réveiller.  
- Tu veux que je le porte ? Tu dois être fatiguée toi aussi …  
- Merci Mulder !

Mulder prend son fils dans ses bras

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué !  
- Toi aussi …  
- J'ai du devenir un étranger pour lui …  
- Arrête Mulder ! On lui expliquera tout, ensemble, à son réveil.  
- Oui, excuse-moi ! Allez, on y va ! Je vous emmène dans une petite maison, sur un bord de plage dans un tout petit village mais il y a encore un peu de route à faire … J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas !  
- Tant que tu es auprès de moi, tout me va !

Mulder allonge son fils à l'arrière de la voiture et s'assoie au volant. Il met la clé dans le contact mais se sent regardé. Il regarde Scully qui lui fait un grand sourire, visiblement heureuse d'être là avec lui. Mulder place ses mains sur les joues de Scully qui fait de même avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois la femme qu'il aime. Puis ils partent.

- Mulder ? Depuis quand te laisses-tu pousser la barbe ?  
- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?  
- Bin c'est que …

Mulder, tout en conduisant tire sur sa fausse barbe et l'enlève. Il a maintenant le visage rougi par l'adhésif utilisé. Au bout d'une heure de route, Mulder arrête la voiture sur une aire de repos. Mulder et Scully vont chacun leur tour aux toilettes afin de ne pas laisser William sans surveillance.

William choisi le moment où il est seul avec Mulder pour se réveiller. Ne sachant où il est, ni avec qui ou encore où est sa mère, William panique et commence à crier. Heureusement pour Mulder qui ne voulait pas attiré l'attention, il n'y a personne dans les environs. Mulder essaie de le calmer mais en vain. William a un point commun avec son père, il ne fait confiance à personne sauf à Scully.

Entendant les cris de son fils, Scully court jusqu'à la voiture, ouvre la portière arrière, fait sortir son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras et le calmer. Dans les bras de sa mère, William est de nouveau apaisé. Mulder sort à son tour de la voiture avec un air triste, triste de n'avoir pu rassurer son fils.

- Ca va mon petit bonhomme ? dit Scully

En guise de réponse, William regarde Mulder.

- Will, chéri, c'est le monsieur dont je t'ai parlé … Tu t'en souviens ? Viens Mulder ! William, ce monsieur c'est ton papa !  
- Bonjour bonhomme, dit presque timidement Mulder.

William se blotti contre sa mère.

- Mulder, j'ai remarqué un Mc Donald là-bas … si on allait manger ?  
- Tu manges dans des fast-food maintenant Scully ?  
- Moi, non mais ce petit là doit commencer à avoir faim … je ne peux pas lui faire sauter des repas comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire avant tu sais ;-)  
- D'accord, je vous invite alors …

Scully repose William à terre. Mulder passe son bras autour des épaules de Scully qui le tient par la taille et qui tient la main de son fils avec sa main libre.

Ils mangent tranquillement avant de reprendre la route. William colle sa mère, visiblement intrigué par cette présence masculine dont il n'a pas l'habitude.

**22h03  
Villa**  
Ils arrivent enfin à la villa, Mulder montre la chambre où Scully peut enfin coucher son fils. Il se rendort aussitôt allongé.

Scully sort de la pièce et tombe sur Mulder qui l'avait suivi pour la voir coucher son fils. Scully ne chercha pas plus loin et se blotti dans ses bras protecteurs.

Il faut lui laisser du temps, il ne te connaît pas encore assez … mais ça va venir… il a beau être aussi méfiant que son père, il va s'attacher à toi autant que sa mère l'est.

Il déposa un bisou sur ses cheveux avant de replacer une mèche derrière l'oreille de Scully. Scully se met sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse son ami, Mulder la prend dans ses bras et l'emmène dans leur chambre.

**Mardi 17 janvier  
04h59**  
Scully se réveille en entendant des bruits de pas sur le planché de bois. Elle se redresse légèrement, remonte son drap pour couvrir sa nudité et celle de Mulder.

C'est alors qu'elle voit un chat passer devant la porte de la chambre, rentrer et sortir par la fenêtre entre ouverte en faisant tomber un vase qui se brise sur le sol. Ce qui ne réveille pas Mulder pour autant, il ressert son étreinte envers Scully. Elle attend avant de réessayer de se rendormir car elle se dit qu'avec le décalage horaire, il se pourrait qu'il se réveille bientôt, de plus elle sait qu'il a le sommeil très fragile et là elle voit la tête de son fils apparaître, elle lui fait signe de venir mais d'aller récupérer son doudou avant, ce n'est qu'une petite échappatoire pour pouvoir enfiler une chemise de nuit en vitesse. Quand il revient, Scully l'invite à prendre place dans le lit pour qu'il finisse sa nuit.

**08h59**  
Mulder se réveille doucement, et fait des petits bisous dans le coup de Scully pour qu'elle se réveille à son tour, elle se retourne et lui sourie. Elle se met sur le dos et Mulder commence à l'embrasser tendrement.

- C'est tellement paisible, chuchote t'elle  
- C'est là que Mulder réalise que son fils est couché à côté d'eux.  
- Bin je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es rhabillée ma belle ! Il a bien dormi ?  
- Je crois qu'il a du mal à se faire au décalage horaire … c'est ton chat qui la réveillé  
- Mon chat ?  
- Oui  
- Mais je n'ai pas de chat !  
- Bin y a un chat qui est sorti par cette fenêtre et qui a même brisé ton vase  
- Mon vase ! Je voulais t'y mettre une belle rose !  
- Roh tu es un amour !  
- Tu ne le savais pas encore !

Mulder est sur le point d'embrasser à nouveau Scully quand il s'arrête :

- Ca ne va pas Mulder ?

En guise de réponse Mulder fait un petit signe de la tête en direction de William qui vient de se réveiller et qui les regarde d'un air intrigué.

- Bonjour … vous voulez que je vous prépare un bon petit dej' ?  
- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! Will répond à Mulder ! Tu as faim ?

William ne répond que par un hochement de tête, il se demande bien ce que cet homme fait à sa mère. Mulder quant à lui se demande maintenant comment il va bien pouvoir quitter son lit alors qu'il n'a rien sur le dos, ce qui commence à faire rire Scully :

- Rigole bien toi ! dit Mulder en lui faisant un cil d'œil des plus charmeur.

Scully l'embrasse en vitesse sur les lèvres et fait lever son fils pour l'emmener à la salle de bain car il était trop fatigué la veille au soir pour lui faire prendre une douche.

Après avoir pris leur douche et leur petit déjeuner, la petite famille part en direction du petit parc du village. Le temps n'est pas au beau fixe, des nuages traversent le village. Mulder avait préparé un petit vélo à roulettes au grand bonheur de son fils. William roule devant pendant que Mulder et Scully le suivent main dans la main, se retrouvant un peu plus et parlant de tout et de rien. William s'arrête auprès d'un chat qui traverse la rue :

Will ne t'approche pas trop de ce chat s'il te plait, dit Mulder.

- Pourquoi Mulder ? s'inquiète Scully  
- Bin je n'ai rien contre ce chat, et tu vas encore me traiter de parano mais son maître ne m'inspire rien qui vaille.

Ils continuent leur chemin jusqu'au parc, Mulder et Scully s'assied sur un banc alors que William joue dans un bac à sable avec les animaux des personnes du voisinage.

- Ma douce, je sens que tu vas bientôt te faire réclamer un animal, regarde Will, il a l'air d'aimer les animaux.  
- Oui, les aime beaucoup… Il m'en réclame souvent un mais c'est pas évident d'avoir un animal en appartement alors que je ne suis quasiment jamais à la maison.

La pluie fait une arrivée fracassante alors que William est en train de faire un château de sable aidé par Mulder, sous l'œil attendri de Scully. Ils décident de tout arrêter et de se dépêcher de rentrer. Mulder pousse William qui est sur son vélo pendant que Scully et lui courent pour être le plus vite possible à l'abri.

Le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la villa de Mulder, ils sont mouillés jusqu'aux os. Scully s'empresse de faire couler un bain chaud pour que son fils s'y réchauffe pendant ce temps Mulder allume un feu dans la cheminée.

- Willy, je vais prendre un bain moi aussi, tu joues sagement dans la chambre d'accord chéri !  
- Oui, maman  
- Dis voir mon chéri, tu te plais ici ?  
- Oui  
- Ca ne te dérange pas d'être venu ?  
- Non  
- Je t'aime mon bébé

Scully donne des jouets à William, Mulder lui conseille de jouer près de la cheminée en y faisant attention car une petite tempête se prépare à l'extérieur et qu'il sera mieux près de feu. Mulder ferme tous les volets par mesure de sécurité.

- Mulder ? Tu viens ?  
- Moi ? Mais j'ai plus besoin qu'on me fasse prendre mon bain tu sais !  
- A bon ? Tant pis alors … je le prendrai seul …  
- J'arrive …

Scully rigole toute seule de voir Mulder réagir ainsi. Mulder rentre en premier dans le bain moussant et Scully s'y place ensuite contre le torse de Mulder. Ils sont bien là. Ils entendent William jouer dans le salon, tout va pour le mieux. Alors qu'ils s'embrassent passionnément un grand bruit les fait sursauter :

- C'était quoi ça ?  
- Ce doit être un volet qui s'est décroché ! J'irai le refixer tout à l'heure, dit-il en lui posant un tendre baiser dans le cou.  
- C'est bizarre mais j'entends plus Will, il a peur de ce genre de bruit d'habitude… WILLIAM ?

Scully sort de son bain, enfile un peignoir à toute hâte imité par Mulder. Ils arrivent dans le salon, l'endroit est vide, au milieu des jouets de William se trouve un chat endormi au bord du feu. Scully et Mulder fouillent toute la maison … rien … William n'est pas là !

**17h02**  
Scully commence vraiment à paniquer quand dans la chambre qu'occupe son fils, elle découvre la vitre cassée et un bout du pull de William accroché au bout de verre. Quelqu'un est entré par la et est aussi ressorti par là mais avec son fils. Mais comment a-t-il pu faire si vite ? C'est-il caché entre le bruit et leur sortie de la salle de bain ? A-t-il fait du bruit en sortant et pas en rentrant ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas entendu son fils l'appeler ? En se posant toutes ses questions, elle sent ses jambes trembler sous elle, elle se sent mal… Mulder s'en aperçoit et court vers elle pour la soutenir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre :

- Je te promets qu'on va le retrouver ! Je remuerai ciel et terre s'il le faut, on le retrouvera, je te le promets !

Il dépose un tendre baiser sur son front :

- Oui des paroles … moi je veux MON fils, dit-elle en se défaisant de son étreinte.

Scully va dans la chambre s'habille en vitesse et appelle le Skinner à la grande surprise de Mulder :

- Bonjour monsieur, excusez moi de vous déranger … j'aurai besoin de lancer des recherches d'urgence, William vient de se faire enlever … merci de votre soutient monsieur, je me lance à sa recherche et tiendrai au courant les agents que vous mettez sur le coup … merci monsieur.

Scully devient d'un coup très froide envers Mulder :

- Scully ?  
- Pas maintenant Mulder !  
- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me blâmes ?  
- Pas maintenant Mulder, faut qu'on le retrouve !  
- Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse équipe correctement si j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais plus confiance d'un coup et surtout si je ne sais pas pourquoi …  
- …  
- Dana, on va le retrouver ensemble … unis … on va le retrouver !

Scully se blotti dans les bras de Mulder, elle est très tendue, Mulder lui susurre à l'oreille des mots pour la rassurer… Elle fond en larmes …

- Courage ma belle, on va le retrouver … Je pars faire le tour du quartier …  
- Je t'accompagne, en tant qu'agent du FBI on devrait accéder à plus de détails !

Pendant que Mulder fait le tour du village pour repérer de quelconques activités inhabituelles, Scully commence son porte à porte !

**20h11  
Chez le monsieur au chat**  
Pour aller chez le principal suspect, le monsieur au chat, Mulder retrouve Scully. Il ne sent pas cet homme et préfère ne pas y laisser Scully seule, de peur qu'elle s'effondre. Ils frappent à la porte, personne ne répond. Mulder regarde à travers la fenêtre et n'y voit personne, Scully utilise son crochet pour ouvrir la porte et pénètrent chez cet homme. Tout chez cet homme est très propre, la statue d'une divinité illuminée est placée sous verre, juste dessous un livre de prière placé sur un prie-dieu, une bougie posée juste à côté d'une photo polaroid de Mulder en train de pousser William sur son vélo prise quelques heures plus tôt … Cet homme est visible très malade et aussi le kidnappeur de William … Mais qu'en a-t-il fait ? Où l'a-t-il emmené ? A-t-il l'intention de lui faire du mal ? Scully la rage redoubler en elle, elle n'a jamais senti ce sentiment avant mais elle sait que si elle retrouve cette personne, il y a intérêt à ce qu'elle soit accompagné au risque de faire une énorme bêtise. Sur la table basse du salon, Mulder trouve une adresse de griffonnée… cela se trouve à 2 heures de route d'ici. Mulder et Scully monte donc en voiture et se rendent à l'adresse indiquée sur ce papier.

**Etable  
23h32**  
A cause des conditions de circulation, Mulder et Scully arrivent à l'endroit indiqué plus tard qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu, le trajet paru interminable, Scully pleura discrètement pendant tout le voyage et Mulder ne pu rien pour la consoler. L'endroit indiqué ressemble en fait à une sorte de vieille étable inhabitée, en ruine, le toit tout écroulé, les vitres cassées et une fumée blanche sort de la cheminée montre bien à notre couple que ce lieu est bien habité … Scully espère de tout cœur avoir fait fausse piste car imaginer son fils en plein hiver dans une maison aussi délabrée lui brise le cœur. Elle tient le coup tant bien que mal.

Mulder frappe à une porte qui semble être la porte principale de la partie habitation de l'étable. Il n'obtient aucune réponse mais remarque toute fois que les lumières viennent de s'éteindre et que plus aucun bruit ne leur parvient aux oreilles. Aucun bruit sauf un soudain meuglement provenant de la partie étable de l'établissement. Scully enlève le cran de sécurité de son arme et suis Mulder en direction de l'étable, en couvrant leurs arrières.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent là d'où provenaient les bruits, il n'y a plus personne. Au milieu des vaches, Scully retrouve un bout de tissu qui a du servir de bâillon et le pull de son fils couvert de taches de sang pas encore sec. Scully pousse alors un cri des plus rauques ce qui fait sursauter Mulder, quand il voit Scully tenant le pull que portait William il va la prendre dans ses bras musclés, la réconforte comme il peut car lui aussi est bouleversé par ce qui arrive puis repartent à la recherche de leur fils.

Avec les agents du F.B.I. qui les ont rejoint, ils se lancent à leur recherche. Mulder et Scully partent de leur côté, ils peuvent malheureusement suivre leurs traces en partie à cause du sang frai … Elles s'arrête sec au milieu d'un boit, Scully et Mulder balai du faisceau de leurs lampes les environs et découvrent une trappe, Mulder l'ouvre et y trouve leur fils couvert de sang, avec de multiples plaies ouvertes, inconscient. Mulder se précipite pour le prendre dans ses bras, à cette vue Scully commence à défaillir mais tente de se ressaisir pour envoyer de l'énergie positive à son fils.

Pendant que les agents du F.B.I. s'occupent de retrouver et d'arrêter « l'homme au chat » Mulder et Scully suivent l'ambulance qui emmène William à l'hôpital en urgence.

Après quelques examens, ils s'avèrent que William a subi de multiple violences, des coupures au scalpel, des os cassés et peut-être même des attouchements sexuel… alors que le médecin énonce les séquelles de leur fils qui n'est toujours pas revenu à lui, Scully s'évanouie. Elle reprend connaissance dans les bras de Mulder.

**04h19  
Hôpital pour enfants**  
William s'enfonce brusquement et est de suite reconduit au bloc opératoire… Scully n'arrête plus de pleurer et Mulder n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ils ont l'impression que William est descendu au bloc depuis des heures quand le médecin vient leur parler.

**06h55**  
Le médecin s'approcha d'eux et commença à leur parler. Scully n'entend même plus ce que lui dit le médecin, elle s'effondre sur le lit qu'occupait son fils encore 3h plus tôt. Le médecin repart et laisse Mulder béat et Scully en morceaux … dans leurs têtes résonnent ses mots : « désolé, on a vraiment tout essayé mais … » Ils n'ont rien entendu de plus, le choc fut tellement violent qu'ils en restent inertes.


End file.
